


Atonment of the Broken Heart

by bluedemon92



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thor, Death, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is killed when Loki was supposed to protect her.  Thor promised death if Loki betrayed him.  He shall deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very very dark subject matter.  
> Read the tags.

This was not right.

This was not supposed to happen. Despite all his threats and taunts, it only proved that he had no such plans of harming Jane Foster. He never did have such plans. Now on the dusty grounds of Svartalfheim, Jane Foster lay gasping for breath. Her rich brown eyes blinking sluggishly into the skies. Loki had turned his back for one moment to take down a Dark Elf and his folly was learned.  The knife he had earlier thrown was in the Dark Elf's grip and the elf had flung it at Loki who had ducked and attacked.  Then he had turned to Jane.  The knife-his knife was lodge into her chest.  Both stared at it in shock and slowly Jane had looked up to meet Loki's eyes.  She fell. Now the woman Thor had ordered him to protect was dying. Loki dropped to his knees at her side, desperate to pull his magic forward and heal her. However, it did nothing for the woman. Her wounds were too great. She turned her gaze onto Loki, meeting his frenzied eyes and attempted to offer him a weak smile. Loki's hands shook as his magic surged forward, useless.

"It...It's okay...it's..." Her voice was wet, blood dripping down her chin.

"Don't speak." Loki instructed, his voice steadier than his hands. Jane merely smiled, eyes eyes drooping.

" S'nt hurt..." She managed, voice weakening. Her eyes closed for a moment.

"No, no...keep your eyes open! Eyes on me!" Loki stated firmly. Jane opened them after a brief struggle. She stared at Loki, her smile still in place.

"You're not so bad..." She murmured as if trying to comfort _him._

Loki barely heard the battle around him. Thor had yet to notice anything amiss. Loki continued to uselessly pour his magic into Jane's wound, feeling himself weaken. Thor fought off Malekith until the vile creature fled. Only then did Thor turn their way. Loki felt himself thrown to the side as Thor rushed towards his love with a cry of anguish.

"JANE, NO!" Thor's deep voice rang across the barren wasteland. Thor gathered the woman into his arms, attempting uselessly to stop the flow of bleeding from the chest wound. Jane made a tiny noise to shush Thor and Thor lifted his tear filled eyes to her as she attempted to speak. Loki could not hear what they were saying, only watching Thor stare at the mortal with a mixture of devotion and agony. Jane's hand lifted to gently cup Thor's cheek and Thor lifted his own hand to rest over hers and kiss her knuckles reverently. Jane's smile was stunning as she stared into Thor's bright blue eyes. She murmured something and Thor responded his a sob. The God of Thunder quickly turned to Loki, his eyes frantic.

"Heal her!" He sobbed and Loki slowly approached the couple falling to his knees. Thor yanked Loki's hand up and pressed it against the wound. "Loki, heal her now!"

The wound was too great.

Loki knew that, and it seemed Jane did as well as she gently shushed Thor again.

"Loki-"

"Thor I cannot heal her." Loki murmured. "The wound is far to deep."

"No, you're just not trying! Try _harder_!" Loki's hand glowed a pale yellow over Jane's chest but the wound remained. Thor let out a pained moan, shoving Loki away and gathering his love against his chest, whispering sweet nothings to her.

_"I love you Jane, please...please I love you. My dearest, my heart..."_

After a moment Jane's head fell back, her hand falling from Thor's face and landing in the dirt. Her large eyes, staring blankly into the darkened skies.

Jane Foster was dead.

Thor lifted his head and screamed into the heavens. His head fell forward and he sobbed into Jane's hair. Loki did not move from the position he was in. For several minutes Thor held onto his love, weeping as he placed gentle kisses on her cooling skin. He wiped the blood from her chin. With two fingers he closed Jane Foster's eyes forever. He would never forget that color. Finally her forced himself to stand, slowly lowering Jane to the ground, stroking her hair from her face. Thor stood very still for a moment, his eyes fixed on Jane's body. Mjolnir remained in his tight grip. His eyes lingered on Loki's blade.  The blade that had ended Jane's life. A coldness swept over the God.  Thor turned to face Loki who met his eyes.

"Thor-"

"I asked one thing of you."

"Thor, I-" Loki began again only to be cut off by Thor quick approach. Loki shot to his feet, backing away from the elder God.

" _You_ were supposed to protect her! I asked you to _protect_ her!"

"I-"

"Was this your plan all along? To let her die!? Were your thoughts of revenge so petty you would actually harm an innocent woman!?" Thor roared.

"I didn't-"

"Everything you touch, you destroy! You are like a parasite!" Thor snarled.

"Thor I'm sorry!" Loki managed. Those were the wrong words to say because with a bellow, Thor charged forward Mjolnir raised. Loki lifted an arm to protect his face and Mjolnir struck. A sickening snapping sound echoed through the otherwise silent landscape. A shriek of agony escaped the trickster as he sank to his knees, gripping his broken arm. Thor stared down at Loki, his expression blank. Loki let out a pained shuddering breath.

"Brother, I-"

Before Loki could finish his sentence, Thor struck Loki in the shoulder. Loki was tossed across the dirt and rolled. Once he came to a stop he attempted to drag himself across the ground, his breathing frantic and pained in his ears as he heard Thor's steady footsteps. Thor was so...calm. It frightened Loki more than Thor's anger ever could. This cool detachment was too much. From where Loki was kneeling, low over his arm, he gazed up in Thor's cold eyes. The God swiftly dropped to his knees and gripped Loki's hands. Both of Loki's wrist easily fit in one of Thor's hands. As children, Thor had always enjoyed this perk. How easily he could grip Loki's tiny bird like wrists. Loki cried out as Thor wrenched them above his head and pinned him.

"Seeing how your hands were useless to heal Jane, you no longer have any use for them." With those calm words, Thor brought Mjolnir down on Loki's hands.

Loki's scream rose to a keening wail of agony. It echoes through the land. Thor released Loki's wrist and watched impassively as Loki curled in on himself, his hands tucked against his chest. The long delicate fingers smashed and broken. Loki let out pained sobs, his eyes clenched shut as tears traveled down his cheeks. He forced his eyes open ready to spit poison and insults at the older God. Thor's cold gaze traveled down Loki's body to his legs. Loki's eyes widened and he frantically began to scoot away.

"No, NO! THOR PLEASE!"

Thor rose Mjolnir and brought it down in quick succession, first the left leg then the right. Loki's screams ringing in his ears. Thor gripped Loki by his hair pulling him to his knees, paying no attention to the sobs escaping the trickster's lips. Loki's eyes were fogged in pain. He stared up at the sky, tears pouring down his gaunt cheeks. Thor turned to where Jane lay and hardened himself for what we was to do next.

"I promised you death if you betrayed me." Thor murmured, his gaze slowly returning to look at Loki.

"Please..." Loki's voice came out weak. His green eyes slowly focusing on Thor. Jane would never open her eyes again. Loki had taken that away from her. Without another word Thor swung Mjolnir.

* * *

When the guard arrived Thor was long gone, Jane with him. The battle had ended and the world seemed just as desolate as before. Keen eyes scanned the surrounds believing nothing was out there. Instead lying alone in the dirt was Loki. Slowly the guards approached and gazed down at the fallen prince. Both arms and legs were horribly damaged but the worst wound was the side of Loki's skull. Bits, of brain matter and bone peeked through where the skull was caved in. Blood drenched the ground and one guard had to turn away to vomit. The other slowly knelt beside the God, reaching to check the pulse he knew would not be there.

Except.

Right under the guard's fingers, a pulse weakly beat.

"He's alive!' The guard shouted to his companion. There was a flurry of movement and soon the former prince was gently lifted off the blood saturated ground.

"He needs a healer!"

"Someone must inform the Allfather."

The guards were shocked when Loki's eyes fluttered open.

"My prince!" One cried out. Loki's eyes slowly traveled to meet the guard's. But they were unable to. He felt no pain. Everything was numb. His fingers would not move nor would his feet. A whine of pain escaped Loki as he was moved across the land towards the waiting ship. He heard a familiar voice cry out in horror.

"Is that Loki? Is he dead?" Fandral the Dashing cried out shoving passed a guard to come to Loki's side. Loki heard Fandral's sharp intake of breath as he stared at Loki.

"Gods..." Fandral managed, voice choked. He reached towards Loki only to realize there was nowhere he could place his hand without hurting Loki.

"I'm here my prince," He managed instead. His voice shaking. "We'll have you healed in no time."

"...Thor..." Loki gurgled and Fandral nodded frantically.

"Of course, we shall alert Thor about of your survival. He will be with you soon." Fandral's voice was smooth and soothing. As he attempted to calm the prince's panicked movements.

"Calm yourself Loki. All shall be well. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far! Things will get worse before they get better.

Sif and Volstagg met the party just outside the palace gates. Fandral watched as Sif's mouth fell open at the sight of Loki and Volstagg sucked in a mortified breath.

"By the Gods..."

Sif turned calling for a healer and ordering people out of her way as doors were opened. The guards carried Loki over the threshold, Fandral attempting to support his neck. The God made low gurgling sounds in the back of his throat as he was carried, his glazed green eyes staring unblinking at the ceiling. A rush of panic filled Fandral's chest.

"Someone alert Thor!"

Fandral would never forgive himself if he did not honor Loki's possible dying wish to see his brother. There was a flurry of movement as the healers approached, hands fluttering towards Loki as they made demands to move him to the nearest bed. The guards gently lay Loki down, his back arching in agony. Sif stepped away from the scene, eyes averted. She could not witness Loki like this. Never like this. Once Thor was back, everything would be better. Thor would fix everything. She watched as Fandral softly spoke comforting words to Loki, but it only seemed to agitate him. Fandral attempted to soothe Loki but the other God continued to tremble violently. The healer's approached, herbs in hand but before they could reach Loki a voice shouted out.

"Stop!" All movement stopped as eyes swiftly turned to face the owner of the voice. Loki's already frantic movements intensified. The Allfather calmly approached his youngest son. His face unreadable. Sif and Fandral tensed. Surely Odin would not allow Loki proper aid before throwing him back in the dungeons? The Allfather stared down at Loki, who twitched frantically. Before she was thinking, Sif felt herself touch her sword. Ready to spring to Loki's side. If the Allfather was still in his state after the Queen's death, then no one, not even Loki was safe. The Allfather's stoic expression instantly melted away as he fell to his knees at Loki's side.

"My boy..." He managed, voice raw. "Who has done this to you?" Fandral relaxed, closing his eyes. Loki of course could no answer, he could merely gaze up at the Allfather, his body broken beyond recognition. Eir approached and quietly spoke to Odin who nodded, he reached for Loki's hand but at the sight of those mangled fingers he drew back closing his eyes. He remembered those little fingers holding onto his robes as he babbled happily at his father. Those fingers that drew in magic like it was second nature. Those hands that were long and pale yet delicate as Frigga's had been. Now...now those fingers were unrecognizable. Some monster had done this to his child.

And they would pay.

* * *

Fandral and Volstagg stood guard at the edge of the healing chambers. Sif sat near the edge of the beds, her eyes clear and lips thin. Odin had not moved from Loki's side as the healers attempted and failed to heal him. Eir was growing frantic as she pulled away from Loki, clenching her fists. Sif glanced towards Volstagg who shrugged, looking miserable. Fandral stared at Loki, eyes over bright. Loki had finally fallen asleep, body in too much pain to keep awake. It was reliving for him to be able to rest. Finally Sif turned to the Allfather and bowed deeply.

"Allfather with your permission I would hope to notify Thor about Loki's survival." She glanced up and watched as Odin gazed at his son.

"Thor..." Odin murmured, stroking his thumb down the undamaged part of Loki's cheek. He took in how Loki's mouth dropped to the side from where his skull was crushed. His beautiful son reduced to _this_... Odin closed his eyes. "Very well...but do not say anything about Loki. I shall inform him."

Sif murmured her understanding. Before she could turn Odin spoke again without looking away from Loki.

"Before you leave, bring Heimdall before me."

* * *

Sif bit her nail nervously, eyes flicking to where Loki slept. Heimdall had finally arrived, face impassive. He had glanced at Loki briefly, eyes holding something unknown. Volstagg shifted nervously and glanced at Fandral. Heimdall stood before the Allfather in the healing chambers, his face impassive. Odin remained at Loki's side. Behind them, Sif, Volstagg and Fandral had begun to prepare for their journey, merely waiting for Heimdall to finish with the Allfather. Slowly Odin tore his eyes away from Loki and stared at Heimdall.

"You know why I have brought you here."

"Yes my king." Heimdall responded calmly. His face giving away nothing

"You saw the battle."

It was not a question.

"Yes."

"And the outcome. You saw it."

Heimdall did not answer, merely fixing the Allfather with a steady gaze. It was answer enough and the Allfather's face hardened.

"I see. You may leave. Bring Thor here."

* * *

Jane Foster was tiny in death.

Thor noted this as he approached her apartment, her body tucked against his chest. Her body was col and stiff. His body had yet to stop shaking. He did not even realize he had reached her rooms until he heard Darcy scream. Everything after was a blur. He had lowered Jane onto her bed, tucking her in and had forced himself to face Malekith. Part of him no longer cared. Let the world burn. The woman he loved was dead.

Yet in the end Malekith was slain.

The day was saved.

And Jane was still dead.

Facing Erik and Darcy was agony.

He had failed them...failed her.

"The guy-the one who killed her...the one responsible," Erik began, voice coming out croaked. "What happened to them?"

"They are dead." Thor replied coolly. Darcy's eyes traveled down Thor's blood soaked chest and arms. Mjolnir was caked in it. Her eyes remained dry however. She was unable to cry. Too tired to. Erik wept at her side and she wrapped her arm around him. They took Jane's body to the hospital, which was full of people from the attack. Thor had brushed her hair aside, whispering to her and kissing her one last time. As he left the room where Jane was stowed her turned back towards her, taking in her appearance. Her too pale skin, her dark hair. The door closed behind him.

Thor never saw her again.

Darcy, Ian and Thor returned to the apartment. Erik unable to part from Jane, opted to stay. Ian quickly went to make himself busy in the kitchen. Thor slumped on the couch. Darcy asked if Thor wanted to shower, to remove all the blood but Thor waved her off. He buried his face in his palms and did not move.

It was then that the Warriors appeared. The door opening without ceremony. Darcy shot to her feet, but Thor did not move. The woman approached Thor stating that the King wished to see him. She took in the blood and Thor's expression and she blinked rapidly. She wished to tell him about Loki's survival. If only to remove that agonized look in Thor's eyes. She glanced around for Jane but before she could ask Thor began to make his way towards the door. Darcy slowly stood wringing her hands. Thor did not turn back when he addressed her.

"I thank you for your friendship Darcy Lewis. You and Erik showed me great kindness and loyalty. I am sorry that I was unable to return the favor."

Tears gathered on Darcy's lashes and she inhaled sharply.

"No! Y-you were...you were great." She choked. Sif and Volstagg stared while Fandral studied Thor. Thor did not turn to face Darcy but he managed a bitter smile.

"I wish you luck in you future...I hope you find happiness." Darcy wiped at her eyes.

"Will you...be here for the...funeral?"

Sif sharply turned to Thor who clenched his eyes shut.

"I will." He managed.

Thor walked away from the mortal who wiped the tears from her eyes. Volstagg and Fandral bowed while Sif fell in step behind Thor. Thor walked outside, staring up at the gray sky. Sif approached.

"Thor?" She began uncertainly, reaching for Thor. Thor brushed her hand off. He did not look at her or Volstagg and Fandral as they approached.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments!

Loki was weeping. Loki, the prideful poised and eloquent son that managed to use his honeyed words to sway even the harshest of views. Now that voice was drowned out by sobs. The noise striking Odin and sending chills down his spine. Loki cried as the healers attempted to stretch his legs to assess the damage. He mumbled deliriously under his breath, calling out for his father for his brother for his...mother. Odin clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Frigga would know how to soothe him. She would be able to fix this...

_Little feet pitter pattering across the slick floors, giggles erupting._

_"Catch me papa!" Loki shrieked, Thor at his side, shouting happily. "Catch me!"_

How many times had Odin failed to catch his son?

Eir made soft noises as she forced Loki's mutilated limbs out, her face pinched as she looked him over. She whispered something to a young healer at her side and the young man nodded in understanding. Odin studied his youngest son, his fingers gently stroking through Loki's hair. Loki's eyes blindly searched for the source of comfort, his lips attempting to form a word but unable to do so.

"Allfather." A guard greeted at the door and slowly Odin looked up.

"He is here?" Odin questioned.

"Yes my lord. Shall I bring him here?" Odin shook his head and stared at the guard.

"No. I shall meet him in the throne room. Watch over my son while I am occupied." He glanced towards the door and watched as Sif, Volstagg and Fandral entered. "You shall stay here as well."

"Yes your majesty." The guard bowed deeply and came to stand by the door. Fandral approached Loki and took a seat by his bed with Sif close behind, brows furrowed in concern. Odin nodded at Eir and slowly stood. Giving Loki a final glance he slowly made his way from the room each step feeling heavier than the last.

* * *

_The sound of Mjolnir cracking against the traitors skull reminded Thor of an egg striking a hard floor. The traitor's head cracked upon being struck and Thor had watched dispassionately as the Jotun had slumped over onto his side without a noise, his eyes fading. Thor stared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to Jane. He approached her and gently knelt down and scooped her into his arms, his throat tightening at the sight of her._

_Thor offered the mortal a soft apology for his failure and carried her away from the traitor who lay still several feet away._ _Without a glance back, Thor carried Jane away and left Loki to rot amongst the elves._

Thor stood stiffly in the throne room, his eyes heavily shadowed. His once luscious golden hair disheveled. When the Allfather entered, his son bowed deeply. His face giving away nothing.

"My son." Odin greeted genially. His voice echoing through the empty throne room. Thor met his father's gaze.

"Allfather."

"I am told you were successful against Malekith. I believe congratulations and my thanks are in order." Odin offered watching as Thor stiffly nodded. The Allfather approached his son, eyes gazing down the long hall. "I am gladdened that you managed such a feat. My heartbreak over...over your mother put me in a very dark place. One I never wish to visit again. It was hearing of your and your brother's victory that brought me back to myself."

Thor's grip on Mjolnir tightened slightly and Odin caught it.

"You are aware of Jane's death." Thor noted and Odin nodded.

"I am. And I am sorry that you lost her so soon." Odin stated sincerely, understanding the pain all too well. Thor studied his father, eyes cold.

"So then you are aware of who is at fault."

"Yes, the dark elf that struck her down." Odin responded watching Thor's face darken.

"No. He may have held the blade but it was another who failed to defend her."

"Loki?" Odin murmured. Thor stared. "Yes Loki...Heimdall lost sight midway through the battle. He is unable to find Loki. Did he escape after the battle?" Odin questioned and Thor tilted his chin.

"Do not take me for a fool Allfather. I can see it in your eyes that you know the truth." Thor stated voice dripping with venom. Odin's placid expression shifted into a dark glare.

"The truth being that you struck your brother down without mercy?" Odin asked calmly, yet coldly. Thor did not even flinch.

"He deserved none." Thor spat, eyes blazing, his grip so tight that his knuckles paled. An image of Loki's mangled body flashed through the Allfather's mind. He shuddered at the thought of it.

"He deserved better than to have his skull cracked open by his own brother." Odin's voice steadily began to rise. Thor did not back down though. His back straightening as he regarded the Allfather with the same glare that Odin had often bestowed upon his enemies.

"Jane deserved better than to die when she was promised safety." The God of Thunder's voice was low. His face giving away his pain.

"A mortal who was halfway through life anyway."

"I loved her!" Thor snarled, affronted.

"I understand that, yet you barely knew her."

"I knew her!" Thor shouted, sounding petulant.

"You loved that woman for a week. I loved your mother for a lifetime. You loved your bro-"

"He is not my brother."

"No. He is not. You are unworthy of him."

"Me unworthy? Of that murderer? Was it not you who wished to lop off his head when I first dragged him back here!?"

"Do you truly think me capable of striking down my own child? No matter the path he had taken?"

Odin stared hard at his son.

"Whatever would your mother think?" He asked softly and Thor turned away. "You killed your own brother." At Thor's lack or reaction, Odin knew that his eldest had no idea of Loki's survival. He hardened himself for his next words.

"And as such you are unworthy of your title," Odin's voice was tired. Drained. "Unworthy of the mother you failed and brother you murdered in cold blood. You are unworthy of the very weapon you used against him. A weapon to build and protect, not destroy. A weapon to defend your family...not...not this." Mjolnir was wrenched from Thor's grip yet he did not struggle, merely staring at Odin in cold hatred. "Odd how in a week's time I lose my wife and children. I hope for your sake you find forgiveness in your own soul. " A portal behind Thor appeared. "I...Odin Allfather...cast you out." Odin turned away as Thor was sucked into the vortex. Odin's grip on Mjolnir remained firm.

For how would Thor possibly manage to earn it again?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp I accidentally put this chapter in another story. Not sure if anyone noticed...hopefully. Whoops. Hope you guys like it!

_The healing halls had fallen quiet as night approached. The injured and sick slept while the healers hovered ready to help those in need. The Allfather had not moved from his spot in several hours. His face drawn into a severe frown as he stared blankly into the distance._

_"He weakens here." Eir whispered softly to the Allfather. "This realm is weakening him." She stood by the Prince's bed, watching as the young prince struggled to breathe. Over head the candles flickered easily, basking the healing halls in a warm glow. Loki jerked in his sleep, plagued by terrors as he slept. The Allfather sat at his side, his fingers twitching in desire to hold his child's hand only to realize that not even his fingers were spared in the attack._

_Odin slowly looked away from his son's beaten face to stare at the healer. He had aged hundreds of years in the span of four days._

_"What must I do?"_

* * *

Odin's initial plan was to send Thor to Jotunheim. Or somewhere where Thor was outside his comfort zone. But in the end, Odin chose to have Thor land in Midgard. He would allow Thor to attend the mortal's funeral and hoped that there he would come to terms with his actions. With Thor gone, Odin called for the Sif, Volstagg and Fandral to come to the throne room. All three seemed apprehensive at not seeing Thor and as usual it was Sif who questioned his whereabouts.

"Thor has been banished from Asgard for his attempt to murder Loki."

A heavy silence briefly fell over the room before all at once, they began to speak. Shocked and disbelieving at the words.

"Thor would never!"

"What!?"

"I don't understand!"

Odin lifted his hand

"Jane Foster was killed during the battle," He ignored the stunned expressions on their faces. "She was killed by a Dark Elf but as far as Thor was concerned it was Loki who failed to defend her. In his grief he callously struck Loki down." He closed his eye and let out a low breath. "As far as he is aware. Loki is dead. He deserves no more."

Sif looked devastated. Yet she nodded jerkily and saluted.

"And...and we shall honor your decision Allfather."

"See that you do...and as such Loki is in need of healing I am afraid Asgard cannot provide. He slips away far too quickly and there are those here who would take advantage of his state. How can I protect my son when there are those who would do him harm? I ask you to take him to Midgard. Go to the Avengers and ask for their aid. They are honorable...they will surely help."

Sif looked unconvinced.

"My Lord, after what Loki has done to them? Surely they will turn us away."

"Then tell them it is by my demand. Tell them what has transpired. He must be kept safe and with several of these realms on edge he is not safe."

"What of Thor?" Fandral murmured. "He would no doubt strike against Loki once he discovers his survival."

Odin let out a low breath.

"They must not tell him. Heimdall will keep watch as always but Thor...without his powers cannot hope to touch Loki again. I do this to protect Loki you must understand this. He is not safe here or anywhere in connection with here. Midgard has been left alone for some time. They are the only option." His voice weakened towards the end of his sentence and his eyes fell shut and he let out an unsteady breath. Volstagg was the first to respond and stepped forward, his face set in determination, fist at his heart.

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

It was sunny in Manhattan and the day was going on fabulously. The spy duo were on some mission, Steve was saving kittens from trees and Thor was in outer space. Tony Stark had been enjoying his latest beverage with Bruce when the lights appeared. They had been lounging on the sofa talking science and boom. Both men leapt to their feet with shouts of surprise and at once noticed a tall dark haired woman and blonde man standing before them. Bruce stared while Tony desperately glanced around.

"Uhhh Jarvis?"

"There is a breach in security sir."

"No shit." Tony snarked.

"We mean you no harm Man of Iron." The woman spoke up.

_Ahh Asgardians._

"Uhhh okay..." Tony tried to look relaxed but truthfully was on edge. These two had gotten passed his security with ease. He did not appreciate people bypassing his security with ease. "You friends of Thor?" He asked while Bruce sat back down frowning.

The blonde flinched at the name and the woman's lips tightened. They did not look at each other but their actions spoke volumes.

"Former comrades of his. We come at the order of the Allfather." The blonde...Fandral stated.

"Oh? Thor's dad. Well lay it on us." Tony stated curiously wondering what the Alldaddy wanted.

"We are in need of your aid." The blonde intoned softly. He had a faraway look in his eyes as if his mind was somewhere else. The woman glanced at his sharply.

"With what?" Bruce finally piped up from the couch. The woman's face which had been kept stoic until the point seemed to flash momentarily an emotion neither could decipher. She and Fandral shared a quick glance before looking back at the mortals. All at once there was another light and soon a large red head appeared with something or someone held in his arms wrapped securely in a plush looking blanket. Fandral placed himself in front of Volstagg while Sif stared Stark and Banner down.

"You must swear you will not resort to violence." The woman intoned gripped the edge of her sword. "Swear it."

Tony lifted his hands instantly.

"No worries. Right Bruce?"

Bruce did not answer his eyes fixed on the blanket. The red head tightened his hold defensively. Tony blinked staring at his friend.

"Bruce?" He prompted sharply. Bruce blinked and looked away sharply.

"Fine." The man finally breathed, he remained seated, his hands gripping the edge of the sofa. Tony frowned at him for a moment before turning back to the Asgardians.

"Okay lat it on us."

Sif remained where she was, staring them down as Fandral approached Volstagg and took the blanket and lowered it. It took several moments for Bruce and Tony to realize who...who they were looking at. Molten bruises lined a pale face. One side of the face was wrapped in thick gauze, the other was bruises nearly beyond recognition. Yet the familiar arch on the brow and sharp jaw line gaze away who they were staring at.

"Loki." Tony muttered, staring unblinkingly at his enemy.

"Fuck." Bruce intoned from beside him.

* * *

For the record,Bruce managed to not hulk out at the sight of Loki. Sure his ears turned an unsightly shade of puce but he managed to calm down enough to back away and lean against the counter, letting Tony take over conversation. Tony glanced nervously at Bruce before flicking his eyes to Loki.

"Shit...what the hell happened to him?" Tony asked finally. The woman let out a sharp sigh before looking away from Tony to glance at Loki, her face set into a placid expression. One he had seen on Pepper's many times. Sif licked her lips as she mulled over her words.

"You are men of honor."

It was not a question. Not even Tony felt it was a right time to make a joke at a time like this. Not with how...not with Loki. Bruce and Tony shared a glance before looking back at the Asgardians.

"We need asylum for Loki." Volstagg spoke up. His hold on Loki, protective. At this Tony could not hold back his sharp bark of laughter as he stared at the man.

"You're kidding right?" Tony asked, his grin firmly in place. His laughter slowly died off as no one joined him in laughter. Bruce stared at the trio in silence leaving Stark to do the talking. "Why the hell would we offer him anything? From the looks of it he got exactly what he deserved." The inventor coldly muttered. Fandral stepped towards Tony only for Sif to reach forward and grasp his arm pulling him back with a hiss. Her eyes narrowed further at the two Avengers.

"You will do well to not repeat those words in front of me." Behind her Volstagg shifted his arms and Loki let out a gargled cry. Sif tore her eyes away from the men to look towards Loki, brows furrowed.

"Have the potions worn off? She asked, voice concerned as she approached Loki. She lifted her hand to touch Loki's beaten cheek when he flinched.

"Thor..." His voice as weak and gravelly but it was clear what he was crying out to. Tony and Bruce shared a glance while Sif pulled her hand back, her lips pulled into a thin line. Tony glanced at Bruce and watched as his face began to soften.

"Wait, no...no no no Bruce-"

"Let me have a look at him." Bruce piped up.

"Dammit, Bruce!" Tony was ignored as Bruce instructed Volstagg to lay Loki down on the couch. The large Asgardian moved towards the couch and slowly lowered Loki onto it, careful to support his head. Bruce moved forward along with Sif and Fandral, leaving Tony standing awkwardly in the background. He stared at the group as he reached for his phone. He needed to call Steve. Captain America would put an end to this madness. You can practically smell the desperation wafting off Tony Stark as he willingly called the good captain to back him up. He heard Loki cry out again and desperately hoped whatever was happening, that it was painful. Whoever put the megalomaniac in his place had earned a gold star in Tony's book.

"Hey Stevie, I need your help." Tony spoke as the captain answered his phone. Steve spoke but Tony shook his head.

"No you really need to see this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I guess there is no excuse for how late this chapter is. So I won't bother giving one! I'm sooooo sorry for how late it is though and with summer back, I will try to update this more frequently!
> 
> Thank you for all the support!

Steve Rogers was not sure what he was expecting. With Tony involved he could never tell if it was being blown out of proportion. The man had refused to tell him what was wrong over the phone. This forced Steve to rally Natasha and Clint and head to the Avengers tower to find out for himself. Jarvis let him into the penthouse and he could hear Clint follow behind, chatting with Natasha.

"What do you think he did this time?" The archer snickered, glancing towards Steve's back. "It sounded like he was trying to tattle." He went on and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Whatever it is..." He trailed off as Jarvis directed them to the Avenger's infirmary. They moved down the hall, Steve frowning slightly as he mulled over why Tony had sounded so urgent. Was something wrong with Bruce?

The door slid opened and he was surprised by the three figures standing around the room. They turned to face Steve, the woman's arms crossed over her first thing Steve noticed was what they were wearing...these must be Thor's friends...

"Hey..." Steve greeted awkwardly. Bruce stood slowly, bloodied gloves in hand and Natasha frowned at the sight.

"Are you hurt?" She asked and the man shook his head, Adam's apple bobbing.

"Tony called you..." He deduced and Steve nodded, still confused. He looked around the room. The large red haired Asgardian waved awkwardly. The woman slowly moved and positioned herself in front of one of the medical beds.

"Tony," Steve began slowly. "What's going on?" The man in questioned glanced towards Bruce before waving his fingers.

"Hiya...didn't really expect the cavalry." He muttered, eyeing Clint in particular. Steve waved him off in annoyance.

"You said it was urgent." He replied and Tony sighed nodding. The faint sound of a heart monitor beeping had Natasha moving forward curiously. The Asgardian woman however was quick to place herself in front of Natasha, fixing her with a cold look. Natasha stared back unimpressed.

"Your friends?"

"Thor's." Bruce murmured, missing the dubious looks Volstagg and Fandral shared. "And they brought someone..." Bruce nodded at Sif who reluctantly stepped aside, allowing the team to get a closer look at the bed. Clint sucked in a sharp breath at the sight and Steve blinked in shock and horror, mouth twitching. They stared at the body on the bed. Natasha wondered if they were even breathing.

"It's...alive?" Clint began awkwardly and Bruce rubbed his temples.

"He...and yes...for now." He managed, feeling suddenly very hot. Tony slid off the table top he had been sitting on and walked towards the captain.

"It's been a  _real_  party, cap. A real treat." He clapped his hands loudly. "And now apparently we're a charity and this poor asshole needs our kindly help."

"I can see that." Steve murmured, eyes fixed on the body. Tony scowled, turning on his heel and flippantly walking around the room as Bruce scowled at him un unease.

"Good...that's great Steve. I was almost afraid we would have to say no. I mean these guys pop up annunced and demand we help Loki-" Tony indicated grandly towards Volstagg and Steve blinked as Natasha and Clint's eyes shot to the body.

"That's  _Loki_!?" Steve managed weakly and with those words came absolute chaos. Clint tore out his bow, as Natasha's hand moved towards her gun. Volstagg moved to block Loki as Bruce closed his eyes. Sif was met with an arrow to the face as she lifted her sword, pointing it against the soft spot of Clint's throat.

"Lower your weapon." Sif growled. The archer stood firm, body taunt in rage.

"You first." Clint growled, eyes darting once to look towards where Loki lay, prone.

"Guys, guys!" Steve called out, attempting to ease the tension. Clint did not budge, eyes narrowed in disdain on Sif's face.

"Move." He ordered and Sif's teeth bared at him. She refused to budge. Not for a second.

"Not on your  _life_." Sif growled, eyes narrowed. Stev quickly moved forward, pressing between the two.

"Clint, stand down."

"Cap-" Clint began, spittle escaping him.

"Stand down!" Steve repeated harshly. Clint felt Natasha's hand touch his shoulder and reluctantly, Clint lowered his bow as Sif sheathed her sword, still standing in front of Loki in defense.

"What happened to him?" Steve asked, eyes not leaving the sad mangled form on the bed.

"Looki's like he got exactly what was coming to him." Clint coolly replied and Sif bared her teeth, fighting the urge to punch the fool. Fandral seemed to read her thoughts and rested his hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

"He was horribly wounded in battle, defending Asgard." Fandral replied and Clint scowled.

"He was freed from prison!?" The archer spat and Sif shot him an unimpressed stare.

"His mother was a casualty in the battle. He wished to avenge her death." Fandral quickly defended and Sif closed her eyes at the memory of the late Allmother. It was something she would mourn for the rest of her days. This lie was as good as any. Better than the truth would be...Steve's expression softened at this but Clint looked unimpressed.

"And? What does that have to do with us?"

"The Allfather has commanded-"

"Uhh, the Allfather has no right to demand anything of us." Tony snidely pointed out and Vostagg scowled.

"Thor defended your realm with no qualms. He had shown great favor towards your people and in return the Allfather wishes for asylum for Loki." The man pointed out and Tont released a sharp barck of laughter at this.

"The one who put our planet in harm's way in the first place, I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind that voodoo shit in London." Tony snarled, Clint nodding in agreement.

So they knew of London... Sif looked towards the captain.

"Loki is weakened on Asgard. Here he can heal. The Allfather said you were an honorable team. Would you turn away someone who is wounded beyond capacity."

"Yes-"

"Clint-" Steve began and Clint swore.

"What? You're not actually considering-" Clint began and Bruce released a sharp sigh, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"I'm fine...I'm fine..." He waved them off, looking back to Loki and checking his vitals. Natasha looked towards the God, taking in the horrendous damage.

"Where's Thor?" She asked softly. "Des he know of this?"

"Thor has been...given a mission by the Allfather. With the battle finished there is much damage and Thor wished to keep himself occupied after what happened to his mother and brother." Sif replied, arms by her side. Steve and Bruce both nodded at this. The lie had slipped easily from Sif, but mentioning his name had her stomach churning. Clint was glaring daggers at the Captain who was staring at Loki's pitiful form on the bed. He shook his head weakly.

"Thor would want us to help..." Steve began and Clint turned on his heel, stalking from the infirmary and slamming the door behind him. Natasha stared after him with a closed off expression. Bruce looked away from Loki, releasing the wounded wrist.

"You're saying he can stay?" He asked and Tony closed his eyes tightly, memories of sharp wind blowing through his hair and free falling replaying over and over in his head. Steve sighed, rubbing the back of his head and looking towards Loki's prone body.

"We owe Thor...big time. He just saved London...the least we can do is help his brother." He replied and Volstagg fidgeted as Fandral looked away, feeling Natasha's steady gaze on him.

"That's just dandy, cap. While we're at it let's have Doctor Doom stay for movie night, or invite Magneto for Tea and crumpets." Tony sneered sarcastically. Steve shot him a scowl before nodding to Bruce.

"You're all set with him?" He indicated to Loki. Bruce set down the rag he had been holding.

"For now, yeah." Bruce stood. Steve looked towards the Asgardian's.

"We will look after Loki...but my team and I need to have a meeting first. Can you wait here while we discuss this?"

"Of course." Sif nodded, listening as Fandral took the seat closest to Loki. Steve nodded thankfully and motioned for the team to follow. Tony cast a dubious glare at Loki as he exited. Natasha's eyes clashed with Sif and for a moment, they were locked in a fierce battle, until Natasha turned, following Steve out the door.

* * *

"These Avengers are an odd bunch, eh?" Vostagg chortled as they settled by Loki's bedside. Sif side eyed the man, sitting down at Loki's side and crossing her legs.

"Odd or not, they have offered Loki sanctuary." She intoned gravely and Volstagg nodded in understanding.

"Reluctantly if I may add." Fandral piped up and Sif shot him an unimpressed stare. "That chap with the interesting facial hair seemed incredibly hostile...as well as the archer."

"They know not how Loki came about his injuries...if they were to find out who inflicted them..." Volstagg pointed out from his chair. He was leaning forward slightly, hands clasped together. Fandral blinked, chancing a quick glance at the fallen prince.

"Thor is their friend..." He murmured, leaving out that he was theirs as well. That seemed to go without saying...even after what horrors he had inflicted on Loki to avenge Jane Foster.

"Do you think they would still protect Loki? Against Thor?" Volstagg asked and Sif nodded without speaking.

"Thor is a mortal now. He is powerless against Loki." Fandral was quick to dismiss the idea and Sif looked towards him against, one brow raising high. She thought of the woman from moments ago, and how she had met her stare without flinching. Sif was not so foolish that she would underestimate anyone on this tower. She was not so gullible that she viewed herself as all powerful.

"Never underestimate a mortal, Fandral. You know as well as I what they are capable of." She intoned and Fandral sighed in agreement, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, if Thor decides to show up here and learns of Loki...then what?" His eyes darted to Volstagg who was studying his hands.

"He might no be as powerful as he was but he is still a threat." The large man sighed dejectedly. He looked again towards Loki.

"Well someone should stay with Loki then." Fandral piped up and the other two quickly looked back at him. "In case...he needs...something." The blonde finshed lamely. Volstagg hummed, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"One of us can certainl-"

"I'll stay with him." Sif offered quietly, her eyes fixed on Loki's prone form. Fandral and Volstagg shared quick glances before looking back at her.

"Sif-"

"Are you sure you-" They both spoke at once and the woman lifted a hand to silence them. Shoe lowered her hand, fingers curling into a tight fist.

"Vostagg," Sif looked towards the burly man. "You have a wife and children at home. There is no telling how long Loki will need to be here and Fandral, you can offer the Allfather any support he may need. I can protect Loki here." She nodded firmly, now set on staying by Loki's side through this. He would not awake alone and with enemies everywhere. Fandral shook his head, looking exasperated.

"And if Thor arrives? What then?" Fandral spoke up and Sif's expression did not change. She looked towards Loki briefly, listening to his wheezing breaths. Licking her lips, the woman returned her stare to her two friends.

"Then I will defend my prince from that threat with my life." She replied softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Sif sat with Loki in the infirmary. She had moved a small metal seat to sit close to Loki's bedside.

Loki's eyes attempted to open. His face was still swollen, leaving it impossible for him to actually see. Sif's heart ached and she reached for the God. Her fingers hesitated over his, but seeing their damaged state had her pulling back.

"Loki?" She slowly spoke up. "Loki, can you hear me?"

A gurgling noise escaped Loki's throat. Sif looked away, lips thinning. She was at a loss. She held no maternal instincts. She could not offer words of comfort like Frigga could…if only the Queen lived. She would have known what to do. She would have been able to help her son. Now it was up to Sif and she wanted to scream.

"It's Sif." She murmured softly, studying her clasped hands. "And I….well…remember when we were children and we all went down to the riverside together. You were so little and had to hold onto someone when we got too close. I held your hand because your bro-because Thor said it was degrading to have to coddle you. You didn't seem to mind though. You held right onto me and followed me across the river." Sif could still feel that little hand in her own. This was before she let her pride consume her. Before she decided that liking Loki was not allowed.

"Thor carried you home on his back, remember. Plucked you right up and held you the entire way back. You fell asleep on him…" Sif looked down again, smile wavering. "Because no matter how much Thor griped and acted like you were a chore, he still looked out for you… and you looked out for him. For all of us. And we were so cruel to you. We picked on you and called your horrid names. It upset you, but I think that you were so lonely, that you just accepted it. I'm sorry for that. You would think as a woman who had to face hurdles to reach my titles I would have had more compassion for a boy who was going through the same struggles." She blinked twice quickly, feeling her eyes sting.

"Sometimes life can be cruel…I'm not sure if you can even hear me…Loki?" Loki's fingers were twitching as Sif held her breath as she watched him attempt to move. Coming out of his sleep had to have the younger God groggy and confused. The pained pants had slowed down and the God was attempting to look at her. Two slives of green managed to greet her through a sea of purple, red and black.

"S-S…i..iifff…" The words were a garbled mess but they had the corner of the woman's lips curling up ever so slightly.

"Hello, Loki." The warrior murmured, trying to keep her trembling to a minimum. "Do you remember what happened to you?" She asked. Loki's brows furrowed slightly, the movement obvious painful. Sif hoped that he didn't. That he would be spared this, but a moment later his face cleared and he closed his eyes. He didn't need to say anything. Sif swallowed hard and looked down at her hands.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I should have gone with you."

"So what do you think?" Bruce asked as he turned off the monitor looking into the infirmary.

"Where's Thor? He should have come too." Natasha finally sighed. Her nor Clint were happy with the situation. Clint was still calling for Loki to be dropped out or put in SHIELD custody.

"He's probably tracking down whatever animal did that to his brother." Steve replied softly. He looked deeply uncomfortable with the video feed. Steve had always been the soft hearted one of the group. There was no doubt in his mind that he would reach out to Loki and help in any way he could. It seemed Bruce was leaning towards agreeing with him. Natasha was harder to read. She had not completely called Loki out, but she had not said anything for his defense either.

There was no doubt that both Clint and Tony would fight this. They had history with Loki and in Clint's case, it was personal.

"We're not seriously helping him, are we?" Tony's voice was practically a whine. Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, shaken by the video feed.

"The blonde guy told us that Thor would have wanted us to." He pointed out. Natasha clicked her tongue.

Ah yes, using the 'Thor helped save your planet now please do him a solid and protect his crazy little brother.' Thor would have wanted them to help, and so they would. Even if it was Loki. The blonde Asgardian had weaved a desperate plea for Loki. Saying that Thor would have wanted Loki to be aided and that if they were true friends of Thor, they would do so.

"Fury's not gonna be happy about this." Clint pointed out bitterly.

"I'm not happy about this." Tony snapped from the bar, filling a martini glass with a startling amount of alcohol. No one spared him a glance.

"If we're doing this, it's for Thor. Not for that little fuck head in that room." Clint snapped. "Personally, I think purple suits him very well and would like to shake hands with who…or whatever put him in his place."

"Clint!" Steve hissed in mortification. Natasha shook her head, red curls bouncing.

"Even Hulk didn't do that bad of damage to him. Whatever it was…it's not natural. We can't risk an enemy like that and if Thor is going after it…we might as well help him here." She muttered, looking from Bruce to Clint. Clint shrugged, looking unconcerned. Steve glanced towards Tony.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"We have everyone's opinions. What about yours?" Steve calmly asked and Tony loudly clapped his hands.

"Oh so you care about what I think?" He asked, raising a brow and Steve sighed.

"Tony-"

"No, no I've got something." Tony began, clearing his throat. "Fuck him. That's what I think."

"To-"

"After everything he did to our planet, I agree with Clint. It looks like he got exactly what he deserved." When Steve tried to cut him off, Tony turned away. "276 people died because of him. That's 276 people who can never go home to their families. And all because little Loki wanted to rule. We were ants to him. So someone mad him their ant bitch." That's karma right there, Stevie." Tony bit out as he took a long swig. Clint nodded at his side.

"That in there is torture, Tony." Steve pointed swiftly down the hall. "You saw what was done to him. You looked over Bruce's report. Every one of his fingers are shattered. His left wrist was crushed and his right is not in much better shape. His right leg broke in three places, all but one of his toes were broken! His ankle bone came out through his skin! His left has so much damage that it cracked up his femur all the way down to his toes.

"Steve, fucking-" Tony began but was ignored.

"There is literally nothing left of his left leg. And what about the internal damage to his stomach and chest? Did you read that part Tony? Or were you too busy feeling sorry for yourself!?" His right lung collapsed and two of his ribs are cracked."

"I get it, I-"

"Oh! And his skull! His skull is literally cracked open. That bandage wrapped around him is probably all that is holding his head in place! Bruce could see bits of brain matter!'

Clint looked a little sickened by this and Tony turned away his jaw set.

"We're suppose to be the good guys, Stark. And we can't turn our backs on him. You don't like him and I get that. But do it for Thor." Steve's voice was soft now and Tony rubbed the side of his face in frustration.

"Fine….but once this all turns to shit, don't come crying to me." Tony released a defeated sigh before moving around the bar. Everyone watched as he trudged down the hall and out of sight.

"Well that went well." Bruce muttered. Steve glanced from one teammate to the next. None of them looked happy. Clint looked as livid as ever.

"For Thor." He intoned softly. "We do this for Thor."

* * *

It was sunny out. Not a cloud in the sky. An odd occurrence for London an a cruel irony for the occasion. The casket was beautiful. A rich mahogany with gold trimmings. One by one the small ensemble stepped forward to place a single flower over the smooth surface.

Jane always loved daisies.

Erik Selvig slowly moved forward, as if in a trance. Once he reached the coffin, he reached out and gently stroked his fingers over it. He placed a kiss against the wood, eyes squeezed shut and hands curled into fists. She was just beneath that wood. Eyes closed and body stiff. And this knowledge had Erik shaking. At his side, Darcy stared at the coffin, her eyes overly bright and her skin pale.

The coffin began to lower and Darcy released a sob. Her friend and employer who had chased the stars was now being placed away from them forever. She should not have been put here. She should not have to be in the dark all alone for the rest of eternity. It wasn't fair.

Erik reached for her and took her hand in his own. They gripped each other in desperation, watching as Jane got further and further away.

On the edge of the field, far behind the rest of the crowd, Thor once called Odinson watched in tense silence as the woman he loved was lowered into the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jane." He whispered in a broken voice. "Go to the stars now…" And that was all he could hope for. That Jane….that lovely, selfless and brave Jane had finally reached the heaves and was now touching the stars.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, angst all around! But hey, pretty sneaky for Fandral to use Thor as a reason for the Avengers to protect Loki, right? Could this backfire?


	7. Chapter 7

 

When Loki was young he used to love wandering down the rainbow bridge and gazing into the abyss. He had marveled at the fact that there could be something beyond Asgard. That into the expanses of space and time there were worlds that no one had stepped foot on and never would. When Loki was young he visualized leaping into the abyss and exploring the unknown. 

But as time passed that abyss began to leave a twinge of fear in his stomach. He would look upon it and fear the darkness. Fear what lay out there, unseen and unknown. As children are prone to doing, they begin their young lives wishing to explore and touch everything. They did not understand pain or fear. A flame flickering before them enticed them to touch it's warmth. Yet once they did, the reality would quickly set in. It was how it was for Loki. He had grown from being an overly curious and minimally cautious child into a still curious but more understanding one.

It was only fitting that he would die in the abyss.

Any fear he had of the darkness paled in comparison to his agony in Asgard.

He wanted to die.

He did not want to fall...and fall…and…fall. He then understood why he feared the abyss. He then understood that there were things out there _worse_ than the abyss.

Hadn't he begged?

Hadn't he begged for an end to the darkness? He had spent so many tears, craving death, _needing_ it. Yet when those hands touched him, and pulled him from the dark, Loki had clung. He had been so...thankful. The dark was gone, but a new horror opened.

Never had he felt such agony. Never would he feel it again.

 

_Lead them..._

 

The voices demanded.

 

_Do his will!_

 

He did not know how long he had fallen and he did not know how long he was tortured. He only knew that he wanted it to end. He would do whatever they wanted! Just stop! The pain! Make it stop! He will lead an army doomed to fail! He will face his once brother and lose himself. Whatever it took. As long as the pain ended.

 

He had only wanted to die...

 

_Please...let me...die..._

 

He understood now.

 

Understood Thanos's obsession with death. It alluded Loki at every turn, slipping from his fingers like sand. Thrice now death had escaped his reach. The first time in the abyss, the second when he survived the battle with the 

Avengers and the third as he lay at Thor’s feet, bleeding and weak but his heart still beating. Thor spoke to him softly, his blue eyes harsher than they had ever been before. The mortal lay feet away, as still as Loki thought mother had been in the end.

Loki wished then. He dreamed. He dreamed that it was him who was struck by the knife and not the mortal. He dreamed that with his wound, Thor’s rage towards him dissipated. That in his final moments, Thor would forgive him for his weakness. He could almost see it…

_Slowly, the God stood Loki tucked against his chest. He could hear Jane murmur something and Thor respond. He could not make out the words. He clung to the warmth of his not brother's skin. Thor began walking, his movements careful._

_"We will get you to safety brother." He murmured against Loki's head. Loki hummed softly, eyes fluttering._

_"M'sorry." He replied, voice slurred. Thor gently shushed him and Loki went limp in his arms._

_Sleep was good...Loki came to much later lying on an uncomfortable surface. His eyes blearily glanced around noticing Thor's human and another woman sitting by an open window. Jane must have felt Loki's eyes on her because she turned and met his eyes blinking._

_"Oh! Loki, you're awake! Darcy get Thor!" Jane hissed and Loki watched as the other woman got to her feet and sauntered off. Jane hesitantly approached Loki, her warm brown eyes concerned._

_"How are you feeling?" She asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face._

_"Sore." Loki admitted, watching Jane's lips twitch._

_"You are lucky. I'm surprised that wound didn't kill you." Before Loki could form a response, Thor walked into the room. He swiftly approached Loki who flinched back. Thor hesitated, his expression soft._

_"Loki..." He whispered. He knelt beside Loki and took the God's thin fingers into his hand and kissing his knuckles absently. Neither noticed that Jane had slipped out of the room, focused entirely on each other._

_"Are you in pain?"_

_"Some." Loki admitted. Thor smiled weakly, his eyes holding something Loki could not decipher._

_"Malekith has been defeated."_

_"I know."_

_"Jane told you."_

_"No...I just knew." Loki blinked slowly. He smiled crookedly. "You're nothing if not predictable.” Thor chuckled, looking at their entwined fingers._

_"Aye." He murmured. They say in silence for a moment, just enjoying the peace when Loki pulled his hand back._

_"When will we be returning?" He questioned, voice dropping. Thor looked towards him in confusion._

_"Returning?"_

_"To Asgard." Loki stated. Thor blinked. Then he remembered his words to Loki in the dungeons. He would return him to his cell...at the time it seemed simple and quick enough. Yet now..._

_"I will be petitioning the Allfather to lower your sentence." Thor murmured._

_"Lower my...what?" Loki suddenly sat up only to cry out in pain. Thor quickly but gently pushed at Loki's shoulder to lay him back down._

_"Your sentence Loki."_

_"You can't do that.” Loki replied and Thor chuckled, his lips curling into a weak smile._

_"Can't I?" His hand stroked gently through Loki's dark hair, his eyes softer than Loki had seen them in a long time._

_"The Allfather will never allow it." Loki whispered_

_"And if that is the case I will keep you hidden away from him." Thor's voice was so gentle. So sure._

Loki had to wake up at some point.

* * *

 

 

It took another four days for Loki to wake up. Sif rarely left his side, having made herself a fort of blankets and pillows. Loki had woken only once and had fallen back under as Sif had spoken to him, but she had seen the recognition in his eyes. He was still there. Thor had not taken away his mind. She had heard the weak pained noises he made as he slept, from nightmares or pain, she was not sure. Sif did not trust the mortals around Loki. Not yet. Sif watched as Loki’s broken fingers shifted on the bed. She sat completely still, eyes fixed on the prince. She didn’t dare breathe. 

Loki barely moved, but she caught the tenseness as the pain caught up with him. There was a sliver of green that she could make it from his swollen face as he tried to open his eyes.

“Loki,” Sif breathed weakly. Loki’s head lolled as he tried to look towards her. When recognition finally entered his eyes, it was accompanied with bottomless dread. She reached for him, voice soft. Loki flinched, seemingly terrified to be touched and it broke Sif’s heart. “You’ve woken again…”

She pulled her hand away, making soft soothing noises and Loki managed to fix her with a steady look, even with his face distorted, she recognized that look. He was gaining all his memories back and that look was one of grim acceptance.

“The Allfather has punished the one who harmed you,” Sif began softly and Loki’s chin jerked. He remembered their earlier conversation…or her conversation with him…there was no hatred in her eyes. There was pity…mixed with pain. Loki was unsure of he would rather face her hatred. A movement at the door had Sif leaping to her feet, only to calm slightly as she recognized one of the mortals. Slowly she allowed herself to sit down, hand reaching for Loki’s and offering the prince a soothing smile. She was unused to taking this maternal step, but with Loki, it had been second nature. 

“He’s awake,” Bruce murmured from the door, obviously not wishing to suddenly intrude. Loki heard the voice and his hand twitched in Sif’s. Sif nodded, not looking away from the prince. 

“I’m not sure how much he can understand right now…he’s in such pain…” Sif winched and reached out to lightly touch Loki’s arm. Bruce nodded, shifting from one foot to another.

“I can’t say I’m the best person to deal with him…we have a history, but I have Steve with me.” He indicated behind him and Sif could see the Captain peering into the room with an earnest expression. She nodded in understanding. 

“Thank you.” She nodded and Bruce allowed Steve to step around him and approach Loki by Sif’s side.

“Loki,” Steve managed in a gentle voice. “Hey, we need to look over your injuries okay?” Steve spoke as he approached the God. Loki’s head moved at the voice and at once, Sif realized the mistake that had just been made. Loki’s swollen eyes widened, a garbled cry escaping him as he looked up at the Captain.

“Thhhh….rrr….” Loki’s voice was a mess, but Sif caught what he was saying. He was seeing someone else. The Captain was blonde haired blue eyed and muscular and with Loki’s distorted sight, Captain America was suddenly Thor Odinson. His attacker had returned to finish the job. His movements became frantic and Steve looked on in dismay, not understanding what he had done wrong. Loki twisted on the bed, chest heaving and a whistling noise escaping, his arm flung back, ignoring the pain shooting through him as all he could think of was escape. Bruce darted forward, lightly touching Steve’s shoulder and pulling him back with a soft curse.

“What did I-“

“Steve, you need to get out of his line of sight.” Bruce instructed, cutting off the blonde’s question. Sif moved forward to block the pair from Loki’s view, holding the God’s ruined hand gently. Steve’s shoulders slumped, obviously saddened that he had caused such a violent reaction. 

“I didn’t mean…” Steve tried to apologize but Sif shook her head.

“It is not you. His sight is bleak and his mind still wanders. I don’t doubt that  he has terrors from his battle.” She excused and Steve nodded, still looking guilty. He allowed Bruce to usher him out.

“Bring Tony in to help me.” The man instructed softly and Steve nodded, wanting to help in anyway he could. Bruce turned back to Loki who lay limp on the mattress, chest moving frantically. 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce murmured to Sif. “I didn’t think Steve would cause such a reaction.”

“He looks like Thor.” Sif whispered hoarsely, eyes far away. “Perhaps…Loki’s mind is still on the battle and Thor was last there….” She hoped that the mortal bought it and it seemed he did because he nodded, looking cross with himself for being so careless. In Loki’s movement’s the God had managed to open a wound on his shoulder and it was bleeding sluggishly, coating the white shirt he wore crimson. Bruce moved to administer aid, trying to keep out of Loki’s sight.

“Cap said you wanted me?” Another voice called from the door and Bruce nodded to Tony who was standing at the entrance arms crossed and staring at Bruce. Sif tensed at Loki’s side. Bruce motioned for Tony to come closer and the man did so with great reluctance.

“I need help in moving him, but I figured I wouldn’t be the best at doing this alone…he didn’t have a great reaction to Steve, so I need you to help keep him calm while I look over his arm.” Bruce explained and Tony shot a glance at Sif who was practically staring him down. He wanted to argue, but Bruce looked exhausted and Tony wanted to at least help him. Steve had looked like a kicked puppy when he approached Tony. Tony had outright refused at first to help, until Steve reminded him that Thor would be grateful and that Bruce was already stressed enough. Tony couldn’t turn his back on Bruce. 

Sighing, Tony moved to sit in the chair next to Sif and study the God of Mischief. Tony blinked. Seeing him up close was a shock. He was in terrible condition and Tony could barely make out any discernible features…expect a pair of green eyes, barely visible with his mess of a face. Tony sighed again, knowing that Loki’s bodyguard was watching him closely. 

“Hey Lokimotion,” Tony greeted as Bruce began to work on his arm. Loki blinked sluggishly, body relaxed as he studied Tony. “You’ve seen better days.” Tony observed and Sif released a sound of disgust as Bruce sighed. Tony shrugged. “But hey, at least you look like a badass. Not many people I know that can face whatever you did and still be kicking.” He crossed his arms over his chest. Sif slowly relaxed and allowed Tony to talk. Tony watched Bruce as he spoke, mostly speak nonessential nonsense, he didn’t want to be here…he wondered where Clint and Tasha had wandered off to… Loki suddenly cried out and Tony blinked as Bruce moved his arm into the cast. He was barely bruised when the Hulk had made him a pancake. Now…there was barely anything left of the God.

 

Loki was a wreck…and Tony pitied whoever had done this to him…Thor was going to kill them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a quick question….FrostIron or ShieldFrost…love triangle or threesome??? Lemme know in the comments…I usually just to FrostIron, but Steve is peaking him little head into the pairing. Also, sorry this is late. I suck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update and shorter than I would have liked, but there needed to be something!

On Asgard, Odin overlooked the expanses of his gilded city. The sun hung bright, adding an ethereal glow to the already golden realm. A golden city with golden skies and golden people. Why then did it feel like rust? Withered hands gripped Gungnir as if it was all that was keeping the aged king from collapsing to the floor. His knuckles were white from the effort of keeping himself secure. He felt as if he had aged eons in these last couple of weeks. Frigga would know what to do. Frigga always knew what had to be done. Now, he had lost her as he had lost his boys.

"Heimdall, watch over Loki." Odin had requested of his Gatekeeper. "Watch over my son while he mends." It was a request of a father for his son. Not a king to a traitor. Not a command of an angered malevolent king, Odin Allfather only wanted his boy to be safe.

"He heals. Slowly, but nonetheless, he heals." Heimdall had answered him, golden eyes seeing far into the distance, places the Allfather was blind too. Odin could only offer a nod, walking forward to stand beside the Gatekeeper.

"He suffered." The Allfather whispered and for a moment only silence met his voice.

"He did." Heimdall finally confirmed.

* * *

Loki's fingers twitched and under the purple and swelling, of his face, Sif could see green peek through as he blinked awake. The worst of the bruising was fading to sickly yellow and greens and his gaze was more focused then it had been before. For a moment, Sif wished to reach out to him and outwardly condemn Thor's actions, but she didn't dare. The walls had eyes and she could not risk what would be overheard.

"Welcome back." She finally managed to greet the younger God. Loki looked towards her, not speaking but he was there. He saw her now. "How are you feeling?" A foolish question, but the silence was too stifling. In the past, Loki would have scoffed at such a stupid question. Now he could only blink. Sif looked down at her hands. She had worried her nails to the quick and her smallest finger was now raw. "The Allfather believes you will heal here. In Asgard your magic was not reacting well to the environment and the natural magic of the realm. The Allfather has his own beliefs to why that is." Sif honestly didn't understand what exactly if meant by magical reaction, but she understood Loki would. She opened her mouth to speak again when the door opened. Stark stood at the entrance, not sparing Sif a glance as he focused on Loki. Sif silently and unconsciously reached for her blade as she waited for the man to speak.

"Okay, Rihanna," Stark sighed, walking into the room and leaving the door ajar. Sif did not know what a Rihanna was but could assume it was negative. "The Captain wants to talk to you about your whole...thing, so don't flip out, okay?" Loki moved slightly, probably trying to understand what was talking to him. He nodded once, as if in pain and Tony glanced towards the door.

"Cap?" Sif stood from her seat, shoulders tense as the soldier peeked into the room.

"Loki," The Captain spoke up softly, eyes on Loki. "May I come in?" Loki's head moved weakly and Sif felt another twinge of anger as she watched him struggle. Tony took a step back as the Captain entered, arms crossed over his chest. The Captain was hesitant as he entered, moving slowly as if to avoid spooking the wounded God. Loki's eyes fixed on the Captain and the group observed how tense he initially became, bony fingers tightening over his blanket, mouth trembling, but it quickly passed and the God relaxed.

"I apologize for my earlier reaction," Loki finally managed to speak up, voice brittle and slurred. "It was unworthy of me." It was as if his voice was being ripped from him. It was nothing like the smooth baritone it had been when he first made his appearance. Something in that voice shook Steve. He shook his head, looking down at his clasped hands.

"No, you don't have to..." He trailed off as he heard Tony snort, glancing up sharply to watch the man look away, arms crossed over his chest. Loki did not seem to notice him, still blinking as he tried to keep himself conscious and focused. Steve looked back to Loki, hands still clasped on his lap. Sif did not move from her position, arms crossed over her chest and expression pinched in Tony's direction.

"Your father had you sent here after you...after you were hurt. We've agreed to look after you while you get the help you need." Steve explained softly, watching Loki's eyes as he spoke. The God frowned, seemingly confused by the Captain's words. His eyes roved around the room as he tried to think of what to say. Words never escaped him like this. He always had his mind and always had his words, and now...it was as if he had nothing.

"And why wou-would," Loki trailed off, blinking in frustration as he tried to force the words out of his throat. "Why help me?"

"Good question." Tony began only to be shushed by Steve. The Captain turned to fix Loki with a long stare, dark blue eyes kinder than Loki had expected from the man.

"Because you're hurt...and we owe..." He trailed off again, knowing that Loki was touchy over Thor. He missed the way Sif tensed, waiting for his next words. "Your brother would want us to help." Loki closed his eyes at this and Sif's fingers tightened over her crossed arms. Loki breathed for a long moment and Sif realized that there was nothing she could do to stop what would happen next.

"Thor..." Loki took a breath that was bordering on trembling. "I don't...under...stand."

"He'd want us to help. He's out there somewhere, probably tracking down the thing that hurt you. I don't know when he'll be back, but your father wants us to help you and we will." Steve fought the urge to reach for Loki's hand, noting how badly it was hurt. Loki's eyes moved up to look towards Sif and she stared back. It was as if they were having a conversation through look alone. Tony watched the exchange curiously. Something in Sif's gaze seemed to reach Loki because he let out a weak breath, eyes far more focused than they had been moments ago.

"I see." Loki finally replied. He closed his eyes. "Thank...thank you, Captain. I am in your debt."

* * *

Thor Noonesson was alone.

Midgard stood before him, but it no longer held the spark that kept Thor wanting more. It no longer looked as inviting or as welcoming. Something was missing from this place and it did not even seem to be aware. How could the world continue on when Thor's world was gone forever? He trudged onward, pride gone and head bowed.

He was so tired.


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost miraculous how Loki was seeming to heal. Asgardians had some extreme abilities but this just seem unnatural. He was somehow healing despite the horrendous injuries. "He'll be fine and shipped back to Asgard in no time." Tony had assured Clint over drinks and Clint had nodded, jaw set. It was a waiting game. All they had to do was wait. Bruce seemed confident with how everything was going. Loki was reacting to stimuli. He recognized faces. If he hadn't been the enemy, then Bruce would have been very interested in asking him about Asgardian biology...or was it still Jotun? Bruce needed to find Thor and ask him about that as well.

Steve continued to visit Loki, bringing books to read to him much to the God's confusion. Even Tony popped in occasionally to listen as Steve read Harry Potter to Loki. "I don't...understand." Loki breathed one morning as Steve turned the page to the next chapter. Unbeknownst to them, Tony stood just outside in the hall, arms crossed as he listened.

"Understand what?" Steve asked, looking away from the book to Loki who blinked. The bruising around his eyes were less pronounced and the green was now very apparent. It was almost funny, Steve had mused. He had thought Loki's eyes were blue.

"You are kind..." Loki closed his eyes in frustration as he attempted to find the words. Steve waited patiently for him to continue. "Why are you kind? I attack...I...your home." His voice trailed off and Tony tensed, hands tightening as he waited for Steve to speak. There was a moment of silence as Steve seemed to struggle to find his own words. Finally he sighed.

"As naive as it might sound, I believe in second chances. I believe in the goodness of people. You need help Loki. Something hurt you and I couldn't live with myself of I turned you away."

"So pity." Loki hummed and Steve shifted in his seat.

"Maybe partially, but also out of hope."

"Hope?" Loki blinked and Steve nodded, setting the book aside as he studied the God.

"Hope that this will help you as a person. Help you see that we are all people and well all deserve our freedom. Hope that maybe we can walk away from this...better." Steve explained and after a moment Loki nodded.

"You have very high hopes of me." He quietly murmured and Tony heard Steve chuckle.

"I'd like to be proven right." He lightly suggested and Loki hummed.

"It would be dishonorable of me to show disrespect to those who wish to help me." Tony walked off soon after that.

Sif's shoulders seemed a little less tense each day as she watched Loki's progress. They did not speak of Thor, but Sif could see it clearly in Loki's eyes. He would heal physically from this, but mentally and emotionally, Loki would never be the same. Not after seeing that cold, empty hatred in his brother's eyes as he swung Mjølnir that final time. It had been eleven days since he had been injured. The longest eleven days of Sif's life. Eleven days and everything should have been in the clear. After eleven days of healing, Loki should have been on the road to had been talking...slowly and slurred but he had been there. He had been Loki.

Then...

It was bleeding in the brain. Something that had been delayed until one evening as Steve and Clint had been making sandwiches for the team, as Natasha gazed out the window at all the lights, as Tony and Bruce tinkered over a computer system, and as Sif slept, the lights in the room began flashing and Loki's heart-rate dropped. It was a flurry of lights and sounds. Bruce and Tony had dropped their project to race to Loki's room as Sif had stood helplessly, eyes wide and hands shaking. Tony had shoved past her, listening as Bruce instructed him to help lift Loki up.

"Why are we moving him?" Tony had asked in confusion. "You said we shouldn't move him unless..." He trailed off in realization. Loki's body was warm. Much warmer than it should be, even for a human. Bruce called out to where Clint was peering into the room.

"Call Fury, have a medic sent!" Bruce instructed.

"I highly doubt Fury is gonna agree to that." Clint awkwardly pointed out. Bruce breathed heavily through his nose, and Tony could feel something in the air. A cloying type of heaviness. Clint must have felt it too because he nodded, offering a quick salute and disappeared out the door to make the call. Sif stood uncertain and it _bothered_ Tony to see. She needed something to do. He could see that in her eyes. She needed to help.

"Sif, help us move him onto the gurney." He finally found his voice and Sif nodded, eyes dark and shining as she walked forward to help lift Loki. Bruce kept his head stable as Sif and Tony gently moved him, strapping him turned to Bruce, desperate.

"What do we do Bruce?" He asked, "What do you need me to do?" Bruce weakly shook his head.

"Keep him stable until medics are sent."

"You're the medic!" Tony pointed out, voice near hysterical as the beeping in his ear continued.

"I'm not that kind of doctor." Bruce weakly spoke up and Tony's throat bobbed as realization dawned on him. This was beyond Bruce's ability.

_'He's going to die right here in my hands. Thor's never going to forgive me. His insane brother is dying...'_

Tony's mind seemed to go black on what came next. A blur of activities and Bruce's voice barking out orders. By the time Bruce had managed to stabilize him and Fury had grudgingly sent a medical team over, the damage had been too great. Now, the team was seated before Fury listening as Bruce went over Loki's prognosis.

A coup-contrecoup injury. Tony understood this. It was a head injury. Very severe that effected the opposite side of impact as well as the impact site. **(1)** Coupling that with the delayed brain bleeding, Loki had been a ticking time bomb since day one. He was never going to get out of that bed.

"Both sides of the brain were affected. Whatever struck Loki was with enough force that his brain struck the other side of his skull upon impact. It's...both a coup injury and a contrecoup injury." Bruce had blandly spoke up from where he was slumped in the couch. Steve was sitting across from him, head resting in his hands and not looking up as Bruce spoke. Natasha stood by the couch, arms crossed and tired as she listened in. Beside her, Fury stood staring the team down and in particular looking to Sif who did not look away from him. A silent battle of wills that Sif was not about to bow down to.

"Will he survive?" Steve finally asked, fingers running heavily down his face as he looked towards Bruce. Bruce glanced towards Fury who nodded stiffly.

"My team managed to alleviate the swelling. They are looking over him now. I highly doubt he'll ever be on his feet again, but I guess that just saves me to trouble of having to shoot out his pretty little kneecaps myself." His voice was level and genial and Natasha could feel the anger radiate from Sif, but the woman remained silent. Fury looked to each member of the team. "Now, who is going to start explaining why we have an international war criminal in the tower, hm?"

"We were-"

"Thor would wan-"

"It's the right th-"

"The Allfather asked for sanctuary for Loki while he healed." Sif spoke over the rest, voice clear and loud. Fury's attention moved to her once again.

"And what exactly put him in that position?" He finally asked.

"You saw the news of the attacks in London?" Sif blandly replied. "One of their generals managed to corner Loki...by the time Thor got there..." It sickened her to even have to lie like this. But Loki needed to protection. "He was wounded horribly. The Allfather tried to provide aid back on Asgard, but Loki's magic couldn't hold up within the realm. He asked for the Avengers to offer sanctuary to Loki so he could recover." Fury did not speak for a long moment, staring hard at the woman. Finally he settled down in an available seat, watching Sif critically.

"And the team agreed to this?" He asked.

"We did." Natasha surprisingly spoke up. "Thor needed our help and we owed him."

"Thor does recall his brother is the one that caused all of this." Fury shot Natasha a cool stare which was returned.

"I suppose we all have a little darkness in us." She replied coolly. Clint shifted to sit closer to her and she did not spare him a glance. Fury seemed to be searching for something in Natasha's eyes. Something that gave away what was going through her mind. She remained poised and blank and Fury was struck with that all too familiar pride he felt towards her.

"Loki's not the same as you." Fury drawled, leaning forward in his chair and tenting his fingers.

"I'm aware of that, but the fact remains that the whole team has blood on their hands. We can hardly claim innocence." Her eyes glanced once towards Steve, the only exception but he shook his head. Fury shook his head before focusing back on Sif.

"And why are _you_ here? From what I recall, Thor said you were never very close to his brother. Can't see why." Fury snorted and cold anger bloomed in Sif's chest. Had she not once mistrusted Loki? Had she not once teased and tormented him? He had been a boy and she had been cruel. The Allmother would not have wanted this. Never again would she allow that cruelty to fester inside her.

"Thirteen days ago the Allmother was killed by a Dark Elf attack on Asgard. For years I had guarded her, stood by her side as she was my Queen. Loki...Loki was her...Thor had the Allfather and he had friends. He had the favor of the entire court. Loki only ever had his mother. With her gone, it is my duty to offer my services to the one person who would need it most."

"Loki."

"Yes." Sif's voice was like ice. She was Asgard. She would not bow. Not to anyone. Not in this lifetime. Fury seemed to understand this. For a moment, pity crossed his single eye.

"You do realize that his condition has worsened." He pointed out and Sif nodded, refusing to show weakness in front of these people. "He may never be who he was. If he even wakes up."

"And I shall remain at his side until the time comes where I must leave him." Fury sighed, nodding as he slowly stood.

"Fine. I'll allow it." He relented in annoyance. "I will be giving you my expectations on this, however. If that little bastard escapes..." He trailed off with a shake of his head. Steve and Bruce were nodding in understanding while Sif released the breath she had been holding. When movement came from down the hall, they turned their attention to the medic who offered Fury a respectful nod.

"He's awake."

"Loki," Sif breathed, hands shaking as she looked towards the corridor and then back to Steve. Her eyes were nearly desperate. It was not something Steve liked to see in her eyes. He nodded to her, extending his arm. "After you." That was all the permission she needed, stalking down the hall, hair swishing as she moved, heart racing in her chest.

* * *

As Fury left the tower, Phil Coulson called him. He picked up the phone as he settled in the car, allowing the driver to move. "Phil. He greeted. "I thought you were vacationing."

"I was, but then I got some information I needed to share." Phil's voice was grainy and Fury sighed.

"Alright, I'll bite."

"Thor's been spotted in London. We are sending some agents to collect him." Well, Fury had not been expecting _that_.

"Good. I'd like to thank him for helping with London." Fury grinned, relaxing against the seat.

"Should we tell him that his brother is in Avenger's custody." Phil asked cautiously.

"No need. I'm certain his father has kept him updated. Damn bastard could have offered us the same courtesy." Fury mumbled, obviously not find of Odin's meddling. He set his pen down, looking towards Phil with an exasperated stare. "Bring him to the tower would you? I'm not sure how well he's going to take seeing his brother's condition, but we can at least allow him to see him." Allow Thor to enjoy his flight to the tower. It would be cruel to force him to fly, knowing his brother was by all means a vegetable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Coup-Contrecoup – injuries are the most severe affecting both sides of the brain. The damage occurs to the side under the impact and the opposite side when the brain strikes the skull. Coup-contrecoup injuries are often misdiagnosed resulting in one area being treated and the other overlooked. Permanent brain damage risks are very high with coup-contrecoup injuries.


End file.
